Forgotten Hope
by kitsunemiko1616
Summary: Kitsune goes off into hiding after murdering her father, a priest who badly abused her. Now her brother, Yashaii, has to do whatever he can to find his sister and have her reconsider what she pulled onto herself.
1. Notice

_**Forgotten Hope notice**_

_**Same as Yume no Toi and Reiji no Kokoro, all characters are copyright to their owners.**_


	2. Exiled by Choice

Chapter One: Exiled by Choice

A priestess with long black hair that ends to her fingernails falls on her knees and cries over the death of her father, whom she murdered. Her brother, a blonde with a long braid in his hair tries to comfort his older sister. She refused and makes her announcement

"Shuuichi Minamino, I am leaving you and this city once and for all. On the steps of the shrine will be the promise ring you gave me. You should give this to Kagome Higurashi and marry _her_ and not me. I will only cause trouble for you if you married me! To everyone, I am leaving Yokohama forever is because I killed our city's priest. I wish that if you do find me in Yokohama, kill me on sight because...I don't deserve to live anymore and I am a demon." She states her words perfectly clear. She puts on a red mantle with the hood on her head and runs out of her family's shrine.

"O-nesama! You're making a big mistake!" Her brother yells.

"I am not, Yashaii, besides Kurama's Kagome's husband now, I can't interfere in their married lives and the only thing I have to do is to die alone and misterable, like our father wants me to die..." she yelled back.

Shuuichi catches her when she tripped over her red hakama.

"Kitsune, why are you running like this?" She pushes him away and gave him her promise ring.

"Give it to Kagome Higurashi, she's your wife now." Kitsune said angrilly and ran away from him, leaving him very heartbroken.

"Kitsune...I can't marry Kagome...What did I do to break your heart?" he then sings a song (Think Red Garden)

_Love and betrayal_

_Has stabbed her badly_

_Why is this all coming to me?_

_My love's pain and sorrow_

_Our harmony now is shattered_

_The love we have is now gone_

_When will you ever come back?_

_I can't go on like this_

_You're the one I _

_Most truly love_

_Deep inside my lonely heart_

_I hope one day_

_You forgive me_

_And leave this whole mess behind_

Meanwhile at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome leaves to Yokohama, the white-haired hanyou named InuYasha asks

"What do you mean, you're going to accept that fox-boy's proposal?!" He demands to know

"I can't turn back now, InuYasha . Kitsune left Kurama and she asks me to marry him for her. I don't want to but she insisted." Kagome explains turning her blue eyes to the hanyou

"That's typical of you, Kagome. That priestess has lived an awful life and I think she's making a stupid mistake of leaving him in the first place. I mean come on, she's a youko like he is." he states

"Kitsune is also heartbroken that she saw me and Kurama making out in the closet and I go to the same school as him. So, she gave him her ring and asks him to marry me in order for her to be more miserable" she states completely

"Don't even think about marrying him, Kagome!" InuYasha yells

"OSUWARI!" She yells and the beads around InuYasha's neck pulls him to the ground.

Kurama and Kagome met up

"Kagome Higurashi...Will you marry me?" Kurama asks Kagome.

"Yes I will, Shuuichi Minamino." Kagome accepts his proposal and the two of them share their kiss. Their kiss was tender, but to Kurama, her kiss was just like Kitsune's which made him more sad. Kitsune saw the proposal and ran off into the forest area. She stops at the cliff and looks at her city.

'This is it. I can't turn back now...' Kitsune looks on and blinks twice letting her tears fall and when they do fall, they turn into beautiful heavenly gems.

Meanwhile, in the Reikai, a man whose hair ends to his hips looks at his orb.

"This miko's emotional state is in deep peril. For all we know with her condition, she could possibly die I am not entirely sure.' the man states. Koenma, prince of the Reikai aks the man

"Oracle, what makes you think that Kurama's new lover's going to die from heartbreak? We knew of the miko's emotional state is bad, and we didn't expect Kurama to cheat on her for Kagome Higurashi? Are we as stupid as George Saotome?!"

"Sir, that's the second time you've ever used my name.." The blue ogre says

"SHUT UP!!!" Koenma yells. The Oracle sighs

"It's true, Koenma-sama, we know the miko's condition is bad, but there is also a possiblilty that she'll live from this. But she asked everyone in her city to kill her on sight if she's found in their city right after she left."

"That makes it more difficult for us to find her..." Koenma replied sounding upset.

In the Ningenkai, Botan recieves a message from Koenma.

"Botan, is Yusuke with you? It's a real emergency!" Koenma replies.

"What is it, Koenma?" she asks

"Kitsune ran away from the Narugawa Shrine." he says

"She WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled "Why the hell would she just run off like that?" he asks

"Well, Yusuke, do you recall the time Kurama made out with Kagome in the closet?" Koenma asks

"No, I don't really recall..." Yusuke replied

"Kurama cheated on Kitsune for Kagome?" Botan asks

"Hai, Botan and because of that, she has asked the people in her city to kill her on sight if she was ever to be found near Yokohama."

"Okay, that bitch is messed up in the head about this" Yusuke sighed

"It just shows how miserable her life is Yusuke. Now she's near the distance from her city and is still running. However, if we don't stop this whole thing in time, there is a possiblility that..." he tries to find the right words

"That what?" Yusuke asks

"That she'll _die._" Yusuke and Botan were in shock

"Die? Why would she die from heartbreak?" Botan replies

"As you recall when you read about Kitsune's past, Botan, that she was badly abused physically by her father, beating her up since she was three years old and always tried to kill her for the death of Inari, Kitsune and Yashaii's mother and Kazeru's late wife, were you not aware of her condition then?" Koenma asks.

"I guess I did. " She answers. Yusuke gets up.

"Well, we won't stop her resting our asses. Botan, do you have a navigation item to detect the miko and find her before she's up in her grave?" Yusuke asks.


	3. Trying to Forget the Past

Chapter Two: Trying to Forget the Past

When Yusuke asked Botan for an item, but she sighed

"Yusuke, I hate to tell you that the detective items are getting upgraded now..." she nervously giggled and Yusuke yelled

"Dammit, Botan! We won't be able to find Kitsune now!!"

Meanwhile, Kitsune was just up into Mushiori City. Her stay was not long since she came into the city by foot. A young man notices Kitsune's mantle.

"Hey, you there." he calls out to her and she stood her ground

"What is it?" she asks.

"Remove your mantle please." He asks.

"Why should I?" she asks angrilly

"Don't be coy, show me your face." he says and removes her mantle's hood to see her face. She had exceptional beauty despite the mark on the back of her neck. Her eyes are whisky brown and wore two crecent moon earrings one on each ear. Her bangs are a lot like Kurama's but her front pieces end to her navel area if they weren't tied up the way the other miko, Kikyou wore her hair. "What rare beauty. And I see that you're a miko. Why are you here anyway?" he asks

"None of your business why I'm here." she says and left again, placing the hood back on her head.

That night, Kurama and Kagome got married about 7-8 months later when they couln't find Kitsune anywhere. During their sleep together, Kurama connected with Kitsune through their dreams Inside the dream, it was like a black room with some blue swirlling around them. She had the same cold expression on her face when she broke up with him and ran away from Yokohama

"Kitsune, listen, let this go. I care for you, you have to trust me on this." He explains

"No. I'm never going to believe you...I should've killed myself whenI had the chance afer I caught you cheating on me for Kagome. After all, it was what my father would've wanted before he was murdered by my demonic hands." She says and starts to cry quietly. Kurama tries to hold her, but she places a barrier around herself. Kagome enters the dream trying to get through to Kitsune's mind

"You have to trust us, Kitsune. Kurama would never cheat on you for me" she says

"You're lying, Kagome. I knew you were jealous of our relationship so you decided to screw my relationship with him up by attempting to seduce the man I loved behind my back!!! I can never forgive you for that, Kagome Higurashi." Kitsune said bitterly. "As you have heard that my emotional state is in crisis. I am not going to interfere in your married lives now. Since I know you both will have a child before you get a chance to find me, and by the time that comes, I'll probably already be dead." she says

'You'll be dead by the time we find you?" Kagome asks. Kitsune stays silent as the Tenseki are produced from her tears.

"Suicide's not the answer, Kitsune, you know that. There's no redemption into that." Kurama tells his ex-fiancee.

"The hell there isn't. Just you wait, Shuuichi Minamino, by the time you and your new wife find me, I'll be dead and i can never come back to life." Shs shot back and left the dream sequence.

Kitsune woke up under a bridge and looks up at the moon and she, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Yashaii and Kagome sang (rhythm from the second episode of Red Garden)

_Kitsune: Why is it that my anger as well as my sorrow can never leave me alone?_

_Kagome: In this struggle we're in I know that we have both lost and that Kitsune's mind has won_

_Botan: Two hearts still apart can never be able to find peace if one is completely shattered_

_Yusuke: Not a damn thing is going right for Kurama or Kitsune. We shall try to find her soon_

_Yashaii: To love yourself and know honor_

_Kurama: Intentionally dreams do often fall apart_

_Kagome: Drifting in and out of sadness_

_Kitsune: As we all waste away into just plain_

_Kurama: Nothingness_

The sun started to shine through the window to the place Kagome and Kurama decided to live together and it was after the two of them made deep love to each other (note: I don't like going into details about this type of things since I'm not a kagkur fan) Kurama woke up and realizes he had tears falling from his eyes in his sleep thinking about the woman he wants to marry besides Kagome: Kitsune Tsukiko Narugawa. Kagome woke up and noticed her new lover's saddened face,

"I guess marrying you was a mistake, right Kurama?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, but this is just to keep Kitsune's words in my heart: By marrying you and forgetting about her." He states

"I feel awful about this. Kitsune's the one you love truly and not me. Besides, I have a person to be with: InuYasha. I left him for you and now I'm truly confused about this whole thing..." she sighed and looks out the daybreak 'Poor Kitsune, she's suffered so much. I know I want to help her, but she refuses. Maybe if Kurama and I go to the Dark Assembly in the Mekai, then we'll see from there.' Kagome thought as she felt the wind blow through her hair as she opened the window up.

Kitsune left again from the bridge, as the oracle figured where the miko was going, knowing her it takes a lot more to take down this youko if it meant suicide or not. One thing that is on everyone's mind is if what the oracle said is right, will Kitsune seal her fate by the time she decides to enter into her city once again?


	4. Encountering the Dark Assembly

Chapter Three: Confronting the Dark Assembly

Kurama became worried about Kitsune though he's married to Kagome. It has been about two months since Kurama and Kagome were married and Kagome finds out she's pregnant.

"What? Kagome, you're pregnant?" Kurama asks "This is just what Kitsune told us. We don't know where she is, but by the time we do find her, our child will be born and Kitsune might be dead." Kurama had fear trickle down his throat yet still some happiness as well for someone bearing his child, but he didn't expect Kagome would. Then some flashbacks come into Kurama's mind.

_flashback starts_

He met Kitsune at her favorite spot: the Riverport, where is only the dock and the ocean occured. The time was night and she arrived. He was holding a small box and it had in kanji meaning "for kitsune-chan" on it.

"You didn't have to." She smiled. then she opened the box. It was a very pretty ring with seven small diamonds, shaping themselves to become a flower. "wow..." she sighed in ecstacy.

"This will be our promise ring. You just make your promise until the day we might get married." he explained to her

"Okay, I promise to keep my virginity until I'm married to you." she smiles at him.

_flashback ends_

'Those were the days, but now that Kitsune's gone, I don't have any other choice...' Kurama thought and let out a sad sigh.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Kagome asks him

"No, Kagome-chan, not at all." he denies her his true answer.

"I know you miss her, but maybe can we try to talk to the Dark Assembly about this?" she asks.

'The Dark Assembly, but they're in the Meikai! They'd probably deny our request anyway' Kurama thought.

Meanwhile, at the Narugawa Shrine, Yashaii still waits for the arrival of his sister, but so far, no such luck.

"O-nesama...I know you're making a big mistake..." he sighed to himself. Others in Yokohama are also concerned for their miko

"Why would Kitsune-sama want us to kill her after she murdered Kazeru-sama?" A man asks. A woman answers

"Rumor was that Kazeru-sama badly abused her ever since Inari, who was his wife, died in that car accident and blames his daughter for that day."

"I didn't expect to see our miko like that." another woman replied.

"Well, I know for certain that our miko's been very kind to us despite the harsh beatings she's dealt with. I say that we don't kill her." A man declared

"A little too late for that: She's possibly long gone from here." Another man tells him.

Now up in the city after Mushiori, flashbacks come inot Kitsune's mind.

_flashback starts_

It was after she was captured by Toshihiko Gouda, a thug sent by Kazeru to capture and torture her for her Tenseki stones. And it was after Gouda was killed and Kitsune was at the Higurashi shrine

"Thank you for saving me, I appreciated it." she smiled softly. "Oh, I have to go. My mantle's in that closet." she smiled as she reaches to the closet. And what does she see? She sees Kurama in there with his shirt nearly off of his body, Kagome with her left leg next to Kurama's right leg and she was pinned to the wall with her bra showing. They blushed as they see the miko's reaction. She grabs the mantle and runs out of the shrine to hers.

'I can't forgive him...That bastard... ' She said angrilly as she got onto her motor scooter back to Yokohama.

_flashback ends_

Holding up in deep misery, Kitsune knew she had to have some food, but she refused to. Her appitite was lost, but replacing that was her hatred which burned into her.

Meanwhile in the Meikai, a young blonde girl with demonic wings and tail notices what's been happening

"Oh, my! She ran off?" She asks a male warrior

"Yes, Fallen Angel Flonne. I saw her run out very angrilly after her announcement."

A red-haired girl comes into the scene with three demonic penguins following her.

"It's true, dood. That priestess ran off, dood." one of them said. The girl looked at Flonne.

"Flonne, why are you asking about this?" She asked. Flonne didn't know she came in

"Oh, Etna. I just found out that Kitsune ran away back at the Ningenkai. She made an announcement of her murder and asked her people to kill her on sight if she's found." Flonne sounded a bit panicked for a Fallen Angel.

At the palace, a blue-haired boy with a red scarf around his neck and red shorts was investigating a few things.

"Laharl!" Flonne called out as she ran

"What is it you want now?" he asks her

"Kitsune ran away from the Narugawa shrine!" she says. Laharl chuckled

"It serves her right." He says

"How can you be so heartless? She's suffered so much! She even nearly sacrificed herself to save me one time, remember?" she asks him recalling the time a fight occured and Kitsune almost got herself killed saving her.

At that time, Kagome and Kurama enter the Overlord's Castle.

"Oh, Kagome, Kurama!" Flonne cried out to them.

"Hello, Flonne." Kurama sighed. "Laharl, may myself and Kagome confront the Dark Assembly in an attempt to get Kitsune's location?" Kurama asks. Etna comes to him.

"Foxes and their tempers..." She sighed. "So, what'd you want to do, Prince?" She asks Laharl. He replies

"This confrontation with the Dark Assembly should be very interesting. A desperate attempt for a married man like him to find his ex-fiancee. Very well, I shall accept his offer."

"Well, you heard him, Prinny Squad, take these two to the Dark Assembly!" Etna cried out to the demonic penguins

"Aye, Aye, Lady Etna, dood!" they say as they guided them to the main door where a blue-haired girl was holding the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asks

"Pleinair, Kurama and I would like to confront the Dark Assembly for the whereabouts of Kitsune Tsukiko Narugawa." Kagome says to the girl, Pleinair. Pleinair just looks up and nods softly. They all entered to the main cooridors of the main room.

"May I have your attention please? Shuuichi Minamino and Kagome Higurashi Minamino would like to have the whereabouts of the fallen miko, Kitsune Tsukiko Narugawa. You may begin voting now." She says to them as the group gathered and discussed. One of the prinnies panicked

"Kurama, dood! We forgot your bribery items, dood!"

"I don't think it would be necessary for this, prinny." he says

"Time is almost up." Pleinair tells him.

"Start the vote please." Kagome replies

"By the command of Kagome Minamino, please give your response." She tells the Assembly.

"Nay." One replies

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

It was no use. The Assembly rejected the fox yokai's request.

"The results are in." Pleinair tells them and the screen came out in kanji which meant "rejected"


	5. Naraku no Hana

Chapter Four: Naraku no Hana

After the Dark Assembly rejected Kurama's offer to them, he decided not to upset them further and just gave up for now until he has full knowledge they'll let them get the miko's location.

"I don't know why. I thought they'd accept." Kagome sighed. Kagome knew with her carrying Kurama's child would definitely cause problems, worse than it already has. 'Kitsune's probably already heard about me being pregnant with her lover's child. I guess my mom and Grandpa are pretty happy to hear about that though, I guess they're pretty glad that InuYasha didn't propose to me, and Kurama did..' Kagome thought. Kurama had other thoughts.

'Well, since the Dark Assembly denied my request, I'll have to think of another way to find where Kitsune is and try to have her reconsider this somehow. My family was pretty happy that Kagome's bearing my child and not Kitsune. Did my family hate her because of her father's abuse? I think that was it.' He thought as the two of them left the Meikai.

Meanwhile, Kitsune continued her travels and saw some sort of hell flowers in the fields in front of her. The forest was almost similar to the ones in the Blair Witch Project, but are actally more terrifying. The clouds were turning gray and it looked like it was going to rain, Kitsune had no where to turn to, so, she found a small cavern to shelter in until the rain ends. She sits down, with her thighs pressed against her chest and she stared at her knees.

'Kagome's bearing Kurama's child now and I guess they're happy that I'm gone. No one would care if I die, it would only bring more joy to them and where I'll be sent, I know that I'm definitely going to Hell. _Watashi wa naraku no hana aru._ No matter how far I'll go, everyone's forgotten about me, even my brother, I miss him. But I made up my mind, I shall continue my travels until I die from any type of death handed to me.' She thought and buries her head into her knees, hoping to sleep.

A dream sequence comes back and the three have the same dream. Kagome cries out to Kitsune. Kitsune ignores them and tries to go back.

'I'm fast asleep, and saddened.' she thought. Kurama comes up to see Kitsune looked really awful from traveling.

"You need to come back." he tells her

"No, I told my people in Yokohama to kill me on sight! I hope you're happy, Kurama, you married the Perfect Girl and she's bearing your child. Besides, I'm a flower of Hell, I must not have anyone near me at all. I am a being of solitude." She says and turns her head away from them. Kurama sighed and watches Kitsune leave. Kurama and Kagome were alone.

"We failed again didn't we?" she asks and kisses his cheek.

"Yes, we did fail." he sighed and kisses her on the lips longer than he had to with Kitsune

'Why am i starting to love Kagome more? Is it she's bearing my child? It must be. I'm starting to forget Kitsune and focus my love more on Kagome, who is now my wife. InuYasha chose Kikyou and Kitsune is destined to die alone, full of sadness and misery and hatred. I guess she deserves it. Kitsune, I know you're not a flower of Hell, like you always call yourself, but I still love you, even though my love for you is fading away and my love for Kagome grows...I can't let my love for you fade, Kitsune, I won't let you be a shadow in my life like Maya was. You're too important for that.' Kurama thought as he woke up in the same bed as Kagome and watched the rain fall and the lightning appear then the thunder clap afterwards.

The Oracle looks in his orb to see Kurama and Kagome in bed together and Kagome snug in Kurama's arms as he looks on at the storm. he shook his head sadly as he saw Kitsune in the cavern buried her face in her knees and slept.

"I knew this would happen. The miko will die soon, I have little hope for her now" He says and continued his observation.


	6. Youko no Namida: Higurashi no Naku

Chapter Five: Youko no Namida, Higurashi no Naku

As Kitsune continued her forsakened journey away from Yokohama, she soon felt her demon side longing to be with Kurama and Youko again. Kitsune wished sometimes for Youko to kill her and her demon side so that he and Kagome will be forever happy.

The next few days were hard for Kagome as the child within her started growing and Kurama took good care of her. Yukina decided to visit Kurama and his new wife, Kagome Higurashi for a bit.

"How long was it since Kitsune-san disappeared?" She asks in concern

"About 3 months." Kagome answers feeling more guilty than she already has with each passing day.

"Oh, she felt that you and Kurama-san would be very happy that you married him?" She asked more concernly. Kurama nodded.

"She now really hates me for cheating on her for Kagome, but with each day, I regret it. But she said it was for the best and I believed her. But, Yukina-chan, I know I mustn't give up on Kitsune, as her kitsune side as I had talked to her last, still cries about her being away from Youko due to her human side's temper." He sighed. "Please excuse me." Kurama went up to his room and lays down on the bed.

'Kurama...' a female voice said, sounding similar to Kikyou's.

'Izayoi...?' when he came to, he was in the same place he and Kitsune were before she left.. He saw the kitsune onna waiting for him, with long whiteish-silver hair and light yellow eyes, which are now leaking with tears. 'still upset huh?'

'Yes, I didn't want to hurt her at all if I chewed her out about this whole thing with her leaving. I know realize Youko had never liked me, just used me to get to Kagome, his new lover/your wife. I must tell him through you I am never going to forgive you for this..Sadly I left my katana at the Narugawa Shrine so I won't perform Senpaku, as you know as a suicide.'

'You were thinking of killing yourself after Youko betrayed you?' Kurama was shocked to hear that Izayoi wanted Kitsune to kill herself in order to find enlightenment, but was relieved she didn't have her katana with her. Then, Kurama seperated himself and Youko enter the scene. His golden orbs gazed at teh kitsune onna's soft lemon eyes, which was full of bitterness and hatred.

'Iza, listen.' the kitsune otoko tried to talk to her but she refuses to listen

'I hope you're happy you son of a bitch, you betray me for Kikyou's reincarnation. I hope you and her have a wonderful life together.' like Kitsune, Izayoi was also mad at him for the same reason, 'she's carrying both your and your human side's child, leaving me and Kitsune to rot and die. You have always been a deciever from the start. I should have known before I fell in love with you.' She was pissed as the two can tell from her kitsune ears flattened to her skull. She left upset and trailed a few tears behind her. Youko sat down on the ground and yelled back to her

'You betrayed me first! With Shadow!' he sighed 'I knew the woman was headstrong...I guess she's going to die too.' Youko sighed and found a point of regret.

Kitsune was now in the forest and let the sounds of the cicadas calm her a bit...

'Though I have left everyone behind as I am a Fallen Priestess. I do hope my life will end very quickly so that I can be forgotten and have everyone be really happy about me dying' she thought

After Yukina left, Kagome came up to her and Kurama's room and sat down next to him. She noticed he saw Izayoi and fought with her.

"Izayoi was wanting to kill herself?" She asks him and the red head gazes his emerald eyes up at Kagome's sapphire eyes

"Yes. She and Kitsune want to be forgotten and have left existence" He explained. She realizes this must stop.

"Well, I'm not accepting the concept that both Kitsune and Izayoi want to kill themseives in order to be fortgotten. I'm going to have to bring you and her together, even if we have to force her." She says angrilly

"I know how you feel, but this is Kitsune's choice to die alone. There's no redemption in forcing her to come back."

In a nearby tree, Hiei overhears what is happening

'The kitsune onna left Kurama and this ningen together and the two got married. That kitsune miko is a stubborn thing. Then again, it has no concern of mine.' he thought and left the scene.


	7. Forshadowing Death

Chapter Six: Foreshadowing Death

Somehow, Yashaii ran out of the shrine following his sister's smell to find her even though the scent almost faded away after about 4 months since she had left her home behind with a death warrant on her head as she assigned herself.

'Damn you, Kitsune, why did you have to leave everyone behind other than Shuuichi-san's betrayal' Yashaii thought and continued running until he collapsed in the middle of the forest (see chapter four) where the sound of the cicadas cry eased him.

What he saw was going could be how his sister will die: She comes to visit a man who has taken posession of a death note and asks him to write her name in the Death Note. She was going to go to the Higurashi shrine, but she falls onto the ground. Kurama appeared and held her in his arms. Kitsune looks at him and apologizes, but said this

'O-kasan, I'm coming to join you really soon, no, Laharl-sama, please, let me stay in the Meikai for eternity, never allow me to atone for my sins, which I have commited 9,999 sins. I hope you and Kagome are happy as a couple seeing as I will never be in your life again...I suggest that you celebrate my death because I was such a burden to you and this world."

"But you're a miko!"

"No, I'm a demon as I told you and after you heard me I am a demon taking on the form of a miko...Kagome's the perfect girl for you...She's human, I'm not. I hope you never want to remember me ever again for being a bitch to you since we started dating. I want to be isolated in the Meikai, let me die in misery where I belong as my abusive father told me." She then died at that moment.

Yashaii sensed her voice saying that and tears rapidly leaked from his eyes

'O-nesama...I can't believe you are so stubborn'

Botan flew on her oar to Kagome's shrine where Kurama and Kagome lived now.

"Guys!! Yashaii left to find Kitsune!! But he colapsed and I got footage of the dream he had!" She said and showed them the tape of what he foresaw as his sister's death.

"That's how she's going to die?" Kagome replied and even though she's only about 5 months pregnant with Kurama's child and started to get more edgy. "Let's go." She got up and tried to run to find Kitsune

"That isn't very wise, Kagome!" Kurama cried out and ran after her "You're still in no condition to go off to find her. I'm thinking that I should forget Kitsune, though my heart still aches for her."

"I'm not letting you take the hit for it. I have to find a way for InuYasha to be over Kikyou and try to get you and Kitsune together before she dies!"

"That won't work." A voice tells them "Kitsune has already chosen her fate. There's no way she can change her fate or even fight it with her condition the way it is now. With her out of your reach, the Reikai's SDF couldn't find her if they tried." They all turned and found out it was Koenma in his adult form.

"Koenma-sama? Did the Oracle tell you that?" Botan asks

"Yes he did, unfortunately. That dream Yashaii had while he was in persuit for Kitsune is only a hint that it WOULD happen to be how she'll die, but it's more than likely there will be different possiblilites of her death. She said she won't reincarnate as she thought she commited 9,999 sins as a miko and as a youkai combined, but I checked though she only commited no sins to think of, she still think she has commited that many sins since her existance." Koenma explained and Botan notices something.

"I'm going to that forest where Yashaii collapsed and had that dream, maybe he's still there." She said and flew away on her oar trying to find yashaii.

With that being said, Yashaii got up from his spot after about 2 hours, he ran to continue following his sister's smell and noticed he was about 5000 miles away from her.

Meanwhile, Kitsune as up into Tokyo where she knew Light was there.

"Okay, Light-sama, please grant me one favor as I will die from my hands. She felt a flashback come in

She saw herself with Kurama as they sat down together and she explained her mother's death and the cause of her father's abuse.

"My mother, Hayashibara, Inari, died in that car accident when I was only 2. you and Yashaii, were just newborns at the time. As my mother died on the way to the hospital, my father went on a rampage and struck me when I was about 5 years old for being my mother's murderer, which I am I admit, according to my father, though I didnt' do it, he still blames me for her death and I am emo to let you know in advance." She said and showed him the scars on her wrists.

"Dont' do that, Kitsune. Please..." He said and held her in his arms

"I hae chosen my fate, Kurama, please, let me die in peace as I know you're going to betray me in a couple of years and I know my life will end within that timeframe, I suggest that you live these couple years to the fullest because I know my life will shorten due to my temper..."


End file.
